


It only takes three hours

by luhansthigh (kikoyan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Break Up, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoyan/pseuds/luhansthigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 hours since break up, 3 hours since getting drunk, and 3 hours till confession time. What if you realized you chose the wrong person to love? How many hours would it take you to realize? For Park Chanyeol it's 3.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe even less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only takes three hours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: wowowow I actually managed to finish something :"-D I cannot write for my life but I enjoy it tons so take my soggy bread slice and engulf it whole because ~~baekyeol~~ chansoo is here baby! (ohmgyosh i completely forgot that this was a chansoo fic and almost reffered to it as a chanbaek im laugfgji im so sorry oGM) 'nyways I hope you enjoy my lil fic thing!!! It's been 85 yrs ok.. but i like chansoo a lot so..  
>  This is based on this otp post!! I didnt fully follow the prompt so let's say it was heavily inspired by it~  
> “ψ(｀∇´)ψ fuwahahah~~  
> But all in all I hope you enjoy!! Don't forget to leave comments/kudos~ It'll be very much appreciated thank you!~  
> Thank you for ally (aka bday twin) for being my beta and encouraging me to continue on with writing in general, It really helped me thank you! ♥♥♥  
> //casually gifts to Rissa!! A super late b-day present for my chansoo shipper friend! I'm so srry It took so long, I'm a lazy kid ya feel. ily lots tho pls forgive me weeps
> 
> this is cross-posted to: [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1083473/it-only-takes-three-hours-oneshot-chansoo-exo-chanyeol-kyungsoo-kyungyeol)

Three hours of downing vodka at a local bar was not something Park Chanyeol had originally planned in his itinerary that Friday night. But hell, there he was, taking a swig of a barely filled shot glass for the nth time of the late evening. “Hey uh... kid, It’s getting kind of late and you've kinda been here for hours.”, The bartender says as he began to coax the tall silver haired male to go home. “Why not go on back to your house and rest a bit? I understand your whole breakup thing—trust me." Chanyeol sighs at this, he really didn't want to recall anything about a breakup.

 

He had come to the bar to forget.

 

Not to remember.

 

Nevertheless, the bartender continued his personal story telling time. He tries his best to read the bartender's name tag, squinting hard to make out any letters that he could. "J-o-n-g-d-a-e", it read. "Years of dating and messing around has me in my disposition right now and honestly my regrets were that I didn't go home and rest my sad broken heart.” The man named Jongdae tells the other male, who was slumped over the counter, his hands reaching over to his shot glass for another drink. Chanyeol’s droopy and slightly puffy eyes (from sobbing his heart out) stare back up at the empathetic bartender, just noticing how nice his cheekbones were, “I don’t think that’ll bring Baekhyun back…” He mumbles and drops his head back down in his arms. Jongdae exhales and pats him on the back. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 ♦  ♦  ♦

 

Pushing the shot glass forward Chanyeol drops a few coins. “One more round please—” he murmurs. “Oh come on... Look, what good will trying to bring someone who's gone back do? Didn't they leave for a reason?" Jongdae counters, "It might not be because of you y'know--" He ignores Chanyeol’s request and takes the shot glass back behind the counter, "Here, why don’t we call your second most favorite person?” He smiles handsomely as he begins to egg his customer into getting home before something reckless occurs.

 

“Second...favorite...?” Chanyeol repeats under his breath. The booze did not treat the poor giant kindly, as he tried to recall his relationships with all the people he has ever encountered.

 

"Okay fine first favorite, now that your former first is gone" The bartender suggests, seeing as how difficult the question was for Chanyeol to answer right away.

 

“Bae— no...” Chanyeol's brows furrowed as he tried to think harder, head almost beginning to hurt at the effort. “Do..." Chanyeol says after a five-minute interval. "Uh...K…yung…Kyungsoo!” His mind finally elicits an image of the short, heart shaped lipped male who he got along with greatly despite their polar opposite personalities. The bartender's eyes widen for a millisecond but is relieved that at least Chanyeol had some kind of fall back support, his mouth curls up into a smile.

 

"Alright now this is going the be the hard part...” The bartender says as he takes note of Chanyeol’s horribly tipsy self, "but do you recall their number?” Chanyeol looks at him quizzically, almost as if he ridiculed that question (in his state, could he really?) and pulls out his phone, “I have him on speed dial, actually.” A 'thank god’ 'passes through Jongdae’s mind as he instructs the half conscious drunk to call Do Kyungsoo. A bit hesitant at first, Chanyeol’s half functioning brain (courtesy of the exported liquor) decides it was time to confide in his best friend, Do Kyungsoo.

 

_Ring_

 

_Ri--_

 

In a flash Park Chanyeol’s confidant picks up the line.

 

“Hello? Chanyeol? What’s with that background noise? Are you at a bar? It’s almost 4 am why aren’t you home yet the party ended hours ago—“Kyungsoo's sweet-caramel like voice filled the giant's ears.

 

By this time Chanyeol was completely under the influence. He smiles dreamily, listening to every syllable that the confidant says on the other side of the line. His mind wandered off as Kyungsoo worriedly spoke, Chanyeol felt like he wanted to fall in love. It was too much for him to think about it twice at the moment and he'd already made the wrong choice on the first try. Though his mind was clouded, his heart was not. Decision making usually took a while for Chanyeol to process but with the help of the alcohol his happy go lucky attitude was empowered.

 

"Kyungie, have I ever told you about how much I love you?" Chanyeol's voice drops a tone lower than his usual strained one.

 

Kyungsoo chokes. “Park what are you going on abou--”, he starts to stutter.

 

"I'm saying the truth here! I was wrong in choosing baekkie..."

 

There was an uncomfortable pause.

 

"H-hey..Let me talk to someone sober" Kyungsoo replies, refusing to believing in what the latter had stated.

 

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow, he didn't understand why Kyungsoo was avoiding him, especially when he was trying to be serious. "I am sober!" Chanyeol's voice cracked. Jongdae snickers.

 

"Uh-huh that's exactly what Kai told me when he had a bottle of vodka hidden in his drawer at work, now where are you?" Kyungsoo mumbles back.

 

"I just told you that I love you why aren't you saying 'I love you too' or sumfin? Whosdis Kai personf?" The latter questions him, completely disregarding the concerned owl's question.

 

"I..." Kyungsoo goes silent.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, as if it got caught on something which kept him from talking, “I need to talk to someone who’s not a pathetic drunk... pass the phone to the bartender, Park Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo suddenly deadpans.

 

He didn't mean to sound so harsh, it was already enough that his best friend is at some unidentifiable bar in the middle of who knows where and all Chanyeol wanted to hear was ‘I love you’ and not a ‘I need a ride home’ or a ‘Can you pick me up’?

 

This was why Kyungsoo stayed single. People are simply so  _odd_  and he had yet to figure his own heart out. But this didn't mean that he never wondered what it was like to love.

 

Things as such lead to Kyungsoo's many internal crises’. He begins to wonder why he and Park Chanyeol became friends. Why Do Kyungsoo swears to protect the clumsy tall man. Why he even cares for Chanyeol. And why whenever they’re together, he’s engulfed in a genuine happy bliss like in those cheesy romantic comedies that have Adam Sandler as the main character (not even close to a Nicholas Sparks type protagonist).

 

“Kyungsoo...?” A new voice calls out from Chanyeol’s line.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” Kyungsoo snaps back to the present flustered that he was caught off guard, the voice sounded familiar and  _really_  questionable.

 

“Ah hello, yes! This is the bartender from the Love Bar.” Jongdae replies curtly to a Kyungsoo who’s eyes widened even more on the other line. He'd forgotten that he had ask to speak to the bartender himself, but more importantly--

 

 “L-Love Bar!? What’s Chanyeol doing at a Love bar…” He began to wonder out loud, receiving a chuckle from Jongdae. “Relax it’s just the name, Chanyeol’s fine with me. I got him to rid of dead weight he called his lover, Anyways, if you’re coming to pick him up come fast ‘cause it looks like he really needs you.” Kyungsoo nods unknowingly to this, it was almost like he was talking to someone he knew. “You sound really familiar is this Kim Jong--” He begins only to be interrupted by Jongdae himself, “Oh would you look at that, Chan! Kyungsoo said he’s coming to pick you up.” The cheeky bartender ends his dialogue session and passes the phone back to Chanyeol who mumbles excitedly.

 

"You know Chanyeol, surprisingly, I trust that bartender with you more than I do with you," Kyungsoo confesses. Chanyeol makes a noise on the other end, a cross of a scoff and a snort. "You still haven’t said I love yoo back ynkno..." 

 

Kyungsoo can never be let off easy, could he? 

 

"Fine. I love you too, idiot. Just stay by the counter, wherever you are now. Don't mo--" 

 

"Kyungsoo I thought you'd never answer..." Chanyeol speaks up so dramatically even Kyungsoo could sense from his tone.

 

"What’s your address? I'm coming to pick you up right now" Kyungsoo continues with his worried self, jingling keys could be heard from the other side of the call. Chanyeol sniffles and takes a look around his surroundings, the booze still taking effect, he begins to get emotional and looks up to Jongdae in desperation.

 

"Where am I?"

 

 ♦  ♦  ♦

 

With the help of Jongdae (known to Kyungsoo only as 'The Bartender’) and a very tipsy Chanyeol, the short male with the heart shaped lips (and a really soothing lullaby voice according to Chanyeol himself), was finally able to reach the bar where his poor broken hearted friend was found to be mumbling to a very tired and a surprisingly (still) amused bartender.

 

"Oh my God...Chanyeol, are you okay?" Kyungsoo says once he comes in through the door of the bar, his hand pushing his hair back as the air rushes in the doorway. The bartender greets him with such thankfulness that it made Kyungsoo wonder what the hell Park Chanyeol had been doing in the span of 5 hours since Byun Baekhyun decided to cut his ties with him.

 

"You look like a mess" Kyungsoo states the obvious but with a great amount solicitude towards the tall and overly soft-hearted man who at the moment looked like he had fought a bear and lost. Chanyeol grunts as if he were making a legitimate response to Kyungsoo's statement. "I guess I'm here to catch your from falling once again Park..." Kyungsoo sighs and thanks the bartender, whom he didn't really catch a glance of but gladly took the tip offered by the shorter one for Chanyeol's use of 'extra services’, before dragging away a half conscious Chanyeol to his car that was as only as big as him.

 

The ride to Kyungsoo's was quieter than usual and he had the vodka to thank for that. Though the silence between the two had it's perks, Kyungsoo still misses the times where it had been only he and Chanyeol; the cat and the mouse, the giant and the dwarf, the dynamic duo that were completely reversed versions of one another, the loud outgoing extrovert and the quiet soft-spoken introvert. In reality, Kyungsoo was happy that Byun Baekhyun decided to break it off with Chanyeol. It was selfish of him sure, but Kyungsoo could care less. He would even say it out loud if he wanted to. Park Chanyeol was there for him from the start and from now on Do Kyungsoo plans to stay.

 

"You know Chan.." Kyungsoo clears his throat, announcing to the male that laid strapped to the passenger's seat, "Even though you're a mess, you're my mess. You know that right?", He was risking his everything at the moment and expected direct rejection, “But I love you and that's all that matters--" Kyungsoo admitted after a few moments of reticence, he had let a few feelings out all at once and could have crashed the car but luckily for him the vodka had knocked out poor Chanyeol into what seemed like a deep sleep.

 

 ♦  ♦  ♦

 

It took a while but Kyungsoo had finally gotten the tall lanky fellow into the house and onto the nearest flat surface that could carry both of their weight. After setting him down on the bed, Kyungsoo plops down next to him and examines his slumbersome features.

 

"That Byun -hyun sure is missing out on your cute sleeping face", Kyungsoo snickers to himself and pokes the sides of Chanyeol's unconscious self that had suddenly flinched at the latter's touch.

 

"Wait a second- are you..."

 

Kyungsoo begins, suddenly realizing what was happening. Poking the giant's side once more,"You're awake!?"

 

Do Kyungsoo's eye white coverage increased about 5% in no less than 3 seconds as Chanyeol bursts out laughing heartily, trying to sit up and at the same time trying to avoid Kyungsoo's wrath that begun to rain down on him just as the last of the vodka in his body was shaken off.

 

"R-really Kyungie?" Chanyeol wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "Byun -hyun?" He snorted while trying to talk, "I-I can't belie-hAHHA" Kyungsoo pauses for a second, letting Chanyeol's melodious laughter run through his ears, he smiles for a split second before elbowing him in the stomach for pulling such a childish act on him.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Sorry-"

 

"Were you even drunk?" A red faced Kyungsoo asks once Chanyeol settles from his laughing fit.

 

"I--What kind of pressuring questions are you trying to put on me?" Chanyeol retorts, sounding defensive. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as the latter continued, "I had just gone through a heart tearing break up and you accuse me of falsifying  _my_  liquor based actions!?"

 

"First of all you don't seem like you're drunk right now, using those big words" Kyungsoo began looking at the taller male with a glare that could kill.

 

"People under the influence don't  _always_  act brain dead Soo!" Chanyeol smugly replies an expression of confidence plastered on his face.

 

"Look, what I'm saying is that you drank all that liquor and sobbed to a bartender for God knows how long but 3 hours post-drunken antics, but now you're fine and laughing? I call bull, Park!" Kyungsoo countered, slightly annoyed at the fact that Chanyeol was back to his normal self so quickly.

He didn't understand how Chanyeol could be happy and move on. It seemed like complete nonsense.

When Chanyeol and Baekhyun got together, Kyungsoo couldn't bear talking to Chanyeol for until at least about two weeks. If he hadn't told Jongdae and got the Kim pep talk special and If Minseok hadn't old him that Chanyeol seemed to be really worried when he stopped coming to their singing gimmicks, Kyungsoo would have just ignored the giant all at once. But he was Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo couldn't.

  

Maybe that's why Kyungsoo treasures Chanyeol so much, he sees the world so differently. For Chanyeol everything is beautiful no matter what. That everything will be okay no matter how bad things get. Kyungsoo held the things Chanyeol said to heart.

 

Chanyeol to Kyungsoo, is hope.

 

Chanyeol to Kyungsoo, is everything.

 

"Okay fine I might be a bit more sober than I was earlier--", Chanyeol confesses sheepishly grinning, scratching the back of his head. "Wait--Hey...Soo..are you okay?", Chanyeol asks the male who was now glaring up at him, fists clenched and eyes rimmed with tears.

 

The latter then realizes what he'd set himself up for. There was no turning back, he'd already let the clues out. No matter how much he denied it, Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to lie to Chanyeol this time, no matter how drunk and dense the silver haired boy could get. Kyungsoo shakes his head in return. “This is all wrong Chanyeol... I'm supposed to be the one to comfort you, but how will I do that when you're already so strong on your own?" Kyungsoo's brows furrow in frustration.

 

"Kyungsoo what are you talking about?" Chanyeol stares in confusion.

 

"I like you Chanyeol"

 

"Oh"

 

"I like you and It hurt me to see you like that. I know I always act so indifferent towards you but I swear It's all because I just-- I really adore you... It's stupid I know but I never liked that Byun -hyun from the first place and I think that you should had just left him alone with his little harem and stayed with me and not him and--" Kyungsoo blabbered on about how much he loathed Baekhyun and how he acted from the beginning. Chanyeol began to laugh, causing Kyungsoo's face to glow a bright red hue.

 

"W-wha--Why are you laughing it's not funny! “Kyungsoo scowls at him.

 

"I'm sorry--" The taller covers his face and turns from him, not causing any difference but a muffling of his snickers. "You're just so cute--" Chanyeol tones down his hilarity before admitting himself to a very very embarrassed Kyungsoo. “But really Kyungie..." Chanyeol says coolly before leaning down to peck Kyungsoo's burning hot cheeks, "You don't have to worry about this '-hyun'!" Kyungsoo stares back, eyes wide (wider than usual) and half doubting, "I got him out of my system the 3 hours I spent with that generous bartender, Jongdae!" Kyungsoo halted, definately ruining the moment, "Wait a second, Jongdae?" That majestic beautiful cheek-boned angel. He notes in the back of his mind to treat Jongdae out for his favorite food later.

 

Chanyeol nods cautiously as if the things he were saying weren't conventional things that Jongdae would counsel, but then again Chanyeol wouldn't know that. "Yeah he said something about, not wasting time on people who leave you and that it's better to move on yourself and be with the people who are always there for you--" Chanyeol continued to explain as Kyungsoo snorts, he found it ironic how Jongdae thinks he's a relationship guru just because he's through one relationship, but he couldn't agree any less.  "And then I told him about you and I got counseling from a bartender, basically" Chanyeol continues, “But you know you didn't have to pay him right? He said to me that his advice is that he could offer the world"

 

"As expected..." Kyungsoo mumbles under his breath.

 

"What was that Kyungie?"

 

"Nothing, nothing!" He waves him off, seeing as his friend has already done the hard part of the job for him, to which the heart lipped male was half grateful and half resentful for. Kyungsoo had actually been plotting to storm up to the bar and take his money back from that majestic beautiful cheek-boned angel that had probably planned this out from the beginning. His actions were limited.

 

“So what now? You confessed to me right? Does that mean we're together now Soo--Or should I call you baby? ~" Chanyeol's mouth had formed into a grin as his deep voice interjects Kyungsoo's train of thought.

 

Kyungsoo's jaw dropped. "I think  _I'm_  gonna need a drink now."


End file.
